Found Love
by ShadowFighter
Summary: This is my first fic so please review. Dick returns home, babs dosen't know how she feels. Their love is put threw the ultimate sacrife.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction so please review. I do not own any of these characters; they are the property of DC Comics.

The cool, crisp air felt good after the long hot day. Batgirl sat on the rooftop enjoying the peaceful night. It had been relatively quiet these past few nights. She and Robin enjoyed it while batman believed it was the calm before the storm. After batman's rounds were finished Alfred had talked him into staying in for the rest of the night. He agreed once we promised that we would call if anything came up. Batgirl slowly stood up from the spot she had been perched. She stared out over the vast city as she heard footsteps fall behind her.

"You should be quieter when sneaking up on someone" she said not turning around.

"I wasn't trying to be quiet, I uh…didn't want to scare you" replied robin.

He was trying so hard to fill the shoes of …Dick. She hated thinking about him. It had been two years since he had suddenly left Gothom. Since the fight on the rooftop after they had captured the Joker, after they had found out each others secrets.

"Every things quiet tonight" robin said disappointedly, interrupting her thoughts.

"Ya, it is" she wasn't paying attention, her thoughts were somewhere else. She was million miles away.

"Do you think Bruce is disappointed in me because I keep failing the danger room simulation?"

Batgirl looked over at him. He had his head bowed down and he was kicking at some pebbles on the ground, just like Dick she thought.

She gave him a sympathetic smile and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"He's just worried that something might happen to you and he can't bear the thought of losing you. You are an amazing kid, you do so much and we are so proud of how far you have come. We could never be disappointed in you."

He lifted his head to look at her. Giving her a lopsided grin he said, "I'll race you home."

He shot his cable and flew out into the night sky, laughing she joined him.

Neither of them saw the shadow watching them from the corner, listening to them and then disappears into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night I arrived at Wayne manner to dress for patrol. I slowly descended the stairs leading to the Batcave. As I neared the bottom I heard two voices talking softly. I couldn't make out what they were saying or who was talking. When I reached the bottom the one person I always longed to see and dreaded seeing again was standing next to the batcomputer talking to Bruce. Dick. He looked different then when I last saw him. His hair was longer, reaching to the middle of his back pulled up in a low ponytail. He wore black jeans and a black fitted t-shirt. His arms were crossed over his chest as he stared accusingly at Batman.

Both men stopped talking and looked towards me. Batman's face remained emotionless, while Dick looked at me with an accusing stair. He eyes which once held nothing but love for me now looked as if I was the enemy.

"What are you doing here" Dick demanded. I can't tell if he's angry or what.

I was so dumbstruck by seeing him again I couldn't form a single sentence. I just stared at him wanting to ask him what he was doing here. where he had gone, and the one question that has haunted me for two long years…how could he leave without telling me?

Both men looked at me expectantly. Why was I here? I had forgotten everything but the person standing in front of me. My eyes slowly wander across the cave. In the far corner all of our costumes are hanging. That's right!

"I'm going on patrol tonight, what are you doing" I am so proud of my self for sounding so casual. I look down at my hands that have started shaking. I don't know if it's from nerves or wanting to strangle him, I'm feeling both at the moment.

"You're still Batgirl." That time the anger is clearly apparent.

"Yes, I am." Stressing each word so his pea size brain can comprehend what I am saying. "What did you think? You walk out with out so much as a good bye and I just give up everything because YOU didn't like that I was Batgirl."

Ok. I think I might have gone little too far with that because both men are looking at me like I have lost my mind.

I march my way to costume and take it into the dressing room next to it. Once inside I lean my head against to cool steel of the door. Now that he's back what am going to do?


End file.
